Patrick Sprigs
Patrick Sprigs, in the original Japanese version), is one of Geo's classmates, who is always seen with an MP3 player/Wave Scanner in his hand (which contains Gemini). After fusing with Gemini , he is referred to by the name Gemini Spark . "Sprigs" is a play on his original last name "Futaba", which means cotyledon. His original name is a play on "futagoza", which is the Japanese name for the Gemini constellation. Personality Pat is shown to be a generally nice person while Rey is the exact opposite and pushes Pat into hating the world, this split personality disorder is taken advantage of by Gemini resulting in them to wave change as Gemini Spark. Pat has an interest in flowers and has Dream Park as his "safe haven" much as Geo's is Vista Point (Which is now replaced by School Roof in MegaMan Star Force 3) Background History Abandoned by parents in a junkyard on Dream Island as an infant, Pat developed split personality disorder, the other more evil personality named Rey Sprigs or . While generally nice, Pat is pushed by Rey to hate the world, and has also been in contact with Gemini (the FM King's right-hand man) for an extended period prior to Geo's meeting with Omega-Xis. Once merged, Pat and Rey separate into two separate bodies representing the form of Gemini Spark. Pat and Geo manage to become good friends before he revealed himself to be Gemini Spark. They could relate to each other and even considered forming a BrotherBand. But when Rey, took over shortly after, they challenge Geo as Gemini Spark. Even though Geo won, he could not face Pat again and lost his trust in others. Later, Gemini himself is restored by the FM King, Cepheus, along with the other FM warriors. In an attempt to stop Geo and Omega-Xis from going to space and fighting Andromeda, he faces them both, using memory data to re-assume the form of Gemini Spark. However, due to Pat's intervention, Geo and Omega-Xis are able to fight back and destroy Gemini, though he is later revived once again by Cepheus. Pat then rejoins Geo's friends. In the game's final scene, it is revealed that it was Gemini who preyed on Cepheus's paranoia and drove him to destroy the planet AM. Gemini Spark appears in the game's sequel at Whazzap Village as a friendly, optional boss meaning Gemini became Pat's EM partner again. Anime History In the anime, the Rey personality is virtually absent, with Gemini becoming Gemini Spark Black, and with Pat seemingly a willing participant in the FM Planet's plans. Rescued by Gemini after being run over by a truck and left to die in the ensuing blaze, Pat decided to form an alliance with Gemini. Unlike Geo, Pat had already mastered Electromagnetic Wave Change before they met. Gemini Spark was easily the strongest of the FMains, overwhelming Megaman in their first two battles, and even in later fights the only Megaman could win was using the Star Force. Although the other FM-ians plan to destroy Earth, Pat and Gemini secretly intend to destroy the FM Planet by taking the Andromeda Key for themselves. He tells Luna about treasure found in an abandoned amusement park and used Crown Thunder to help them in their plans.They give Cancer a fake Andromeda key after the real was destroyed by Omega-Xis, telling Cancer that the one they gave him was real (and keeping the real one for themselves) and recreating the EM Wave Conversion System for the FM-ians. Pat and Gemini then remain behind the scenes waiting for the FM-ians to gather enough minus energy for the Andromeda Key. However, the FM-ian king Cepheus eventually calls the FM-ians back to planet FM, and Gemini then betrays the other FM-ians and delete them all except for Cancer (who manages to escape) to use them as energy to restore the Andromeda Key. Pat/Gemini Spark White eventually sacrfices his "Black" counterpart to restore fully Andromeda and destroy Earth when the not at full power Andromeda was stopped by the three Sages of AM. However, Geo and Omega-Xis destroyed the Andromeda Key while Cepheus regressed Gemini Spark White back to human form and erased Pat's memories. Thus, he is able to go back to his regular life. Manga History In the manga, Gemini Spark only has one embodiment that alternates between the darker, more aggressive Black (B) and the calmer, more mellow White (W). (The two personalities usually dispute over control of the body.) When Gemini Spark was a child, he was abandoned in space and found by Crown Thunder. They shared a bond through their control of lightning, and thus Crown Thunder raised him. Considering Gemini Spark has existed as Gemini Spark since his youth, it is unlikely that Pat and Gemini exist independently in Trivia *Pat, despite being mentioned by Luna in MegaMan Star Force 3, doesn't appear as a keyword (Also, one of the Team Names are called Pat & Rey) Category: MegaMan Star Force characters Category: Humans